Erica Reed
is Philly's replacement on Breakout Kings. Unlike the rest of her teammates, she was hand-picked by Charlie DuChamp instead of Ray Zancanelli. This caused friction between the two agents, but was quickly resolved and she became a valuable part of the team. Biography Early life Erica was raised by her father, a skilled bounty hunter, who taught her the art and science of tracking and pursuing criminals in a precise and cautious manner; which would be a vital skill in her future career. When she was very young, her father was killed by six men who worked for a man he caught and put in prison. Erica has 5 tally marks on her arm supposedly representing 5 out of 6 men who killed her father. She is a primary suspect in the killing of those men, however because of her precise and cautious nature of committing and hiding her crimes, no action could be done. However, she was arrested for owning illegal firearms. Erica has a daughter and some anger management issues. She is single and has many feuds with her daughter's father. Season 1 After Philomena Rotchliffer was caught and incarcerated after over a million dollars in assets overseas were discovered, Reed was asked by Charlie DuChamp to be her replacement as a member of the Breakout kings. At first she was uncooperative and quick-tempered, even assaulting Lloyd Lowery, after he made her realize that she lost custody over her daughter due to her incarceration. Reed was then confronted by Ray Zancanelli about her behavior and was close to losing her position as a member of the team, however she was proven to qualify for the job when she played a focal point in catching Xavier Price. Reed then willingly accepts her role in assisting the team in catching escaped convicts and continues to serve among the Breakout Kings in hope that she will be able to honorably see her daughter some time. Attributes Originally claimed to be a B&E specialist, it is later revealed that her use to the team is she is an expert tracker and former bounty hunter, trained by her father and later he gets murdered. Though her profiling skills aren't nearly the same level as Lloyd's, she is very quick to predict where the escapee may head to, as well as can read tracks and quick to chase them down. She also expresses the least amount of fear out of the other convicts, and isn't afraid to go after someone that may be armed. She is also physically strong, fast, and is well aware of firearm mechanics, and has no trouble operating one. Trivia *It was revealed that Erica is a vegetarian. In Steaks, Lloyd, Shea, and she are committing to get a coupon for a free steak. Erica wins it and subsequently tears it up after revealing this fact. *Ray refers to her action's that landed her in prison as "Choosing vengeance over motherhood". *She states that the only thing she will never do is beg for her life. *Erica is the only main character to kill someone off-screen. She killed 5 people off-screen, but only 1 was shown in a flashback being killed by her. *After the death of Charlie, she appears to be Ray's second in command while out in the field as she is given more authority, can supervise the other inmates without supervision, and has held a gun on multiple occasions. Category:Characters Category:Convict Category:Living characters Category:Serial Killers Category:Breakout king members Category:Female